Severina Tann
Severina Tann was a Human female Dark Jedi and a member of the Nightsisters. Biography Early life Severina Tann was born on the planet Dathomir on April 21, 1 ABY to Edison Tann and his wife Luciana. She was one of very few Force-users in her family on record, with an uncanny ability to predict her enemy's movements. However, she was not identified by the Jedi Order at an early enough age, resulting in her being passed over by the Order as she was too old to begin the training, and any hope of her joining the ranks of Jedi Knights diminished. After turning eighteen, Tann left her homeworld to attend the University of Agamar, studying military strategy and tactics. The academy's professors often set their students assignments, and on one occasion, one of Tann's professors tasked her with training a group of primitive Mugruebe into a cohesive, organized army. The Mugruebe were said to be untrainable creatures, but Tann was determined to triumph in her assignment. Tann became a talented military tactician, with a large repertoire of strategic and tactical knowledge and an innovative mind, which some believed was furthered by her ability to use the Force. Tann became a Dark Acolyte of Count Jard Dooku, and studied the dark side of the Force under him and learned how to wield a lightsaber. She quickly won the trust of her master and several other prominent Separatist leaders, including the leader of the Dark Acolytes, and Dooku's own son Joclad Dooku. The two became lovers, and had much success in missions together. Personality and Traits Severina Tann was highly intelligent, powerful, arrogant, vengeful and machiavellian. Sev'rance was very confident in her abilities, having every belief that she would be able to carry out any tasks Dooku asked of her. On one occasion, she boasted that she could have Sarapin under control within a single day when she was ordered to capture it. She had enough faith in her abilities to fight against Jedi Knight, Jor Drakas, and five Republic troops without any backup. Her opinion was later proved correct, when she defeated the Jedi in combat, and killed the five guards. Tann was known to mock her enemies, and she respected neither her adversaries nor their abilities. After killing Stam Reath during the Battle of Geonosis, she mocked his master, and during her duel with ?, she ridiculed him numerous times, contemptuously asking if he had any more Padawans she could take away from him and if he wanted to take her place as a Dark Acolyte. Tann was persuasive, able to persuade other Separatist forces not under her command to join her group during the Battle of Geonosis, and she expected she could manage to influence Boorka the Hutt to trade with the CIS. Tann was largely callous, ruthless and cold towards others. During her time at university, having been tasked with a difficult assignment, she killed one of the wild Yresilini creatures she had been told to tame despite his having done nothing wrong. Her actions were supposed to engender obedience among his comrades, making them fearful that they too would meet the same fate if they disobeyed her. They followed Tann's orders to a tee, never questioning them. She was also bitter towards the Jedi, steaming from their refusal to take her as a Jedi, and saw them and their Order as weak and corrupt. Tann was known for her knowledge of military strategy and military tactics, and she successfully commanded numerous battles during the Confederate Civil War. She also actively participated in combat during her battles, unlike other Separatist generals, wielding her lightsaber alongside the Separatist infantry. Tann was also a Force-user and trained in the ways of the dark side by Jard Dooku. She fought with a yellow-bladed lightsaber, defeating numerous Jedi with it during the Confederate War. See Also Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Separatist leadership Category:Dark Jedi Category:Dark Acolytes Category:Nightsisters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Dathomir